Getting To Know You
by kousagi101
Summary: The Yami's are back, and Atem gets to find out all about Yugi, ALL of him. crappy summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were all in the afterlife. They had just re-aquantanced after who knows how long, and were all sitting around, talking, and mostly remembering about their loves. The hikaris.

"Damn this" Bakura muttered, "I want to go back"

"You can" a voice boomed overhead.

"What?" Marik said jumping up,"I am firstly assuming your Ra, and secondly, if we could, then why did you wait until NOW to send us?"

"I'm just like that, now you three are to make sure that your hikari's don't get into too much trouble. If the ways of the Sennen Necklace are changed, you have completed your mission ,and are allowed to stay with your hikaris, if not..."

They couldn't hear anymore as a tornado like vortex swirled around them, moments later all three were on the floor of Seto Kaiba's office. Seto himself was staring at the scene.

"What?" he muttered, "Um, am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare?"

"We're considered a nightmare? Aw common Seto, you don't hate us THAT much, do you?" Bakura teased.

"We are back because the god RA sent us here, OK?" Marik said.

"Yeah, whatever, YOU" Seto said, pointing at Yami, "you owe me a duel"

"Is he serious?"Bakura whispered to Marik.

"Unfortunatly, yes" Yami whispered to them. "No, Seto, can you call Yugi?"

"Fine, taking all the fun out of our reunion," Seto said, picking up a calling Yugi, "Hello Yugi? Yeah, I have some trash you need to pick up, no not Jounouchi, NO, this has nothing to do about that, I KNOW you have work-you know what, just get your ass over here." Seto said, hanging up "there"

For the next 15 minutes they sat in silence, Yami, never getting the chance to confess his love for his Aibou was getting overly excited.

"Geez Pharaoh, calm down" Marik said. "at least your hikari didn't hate you"

"Marik, you were made up of all his hate, how could he not?" Bakura said, " I on the other hand, was controlled by that damn Zorc, leaving me unable to be in real emotion with Ryou"

"You both changed, I mean, Marik, all the hate is gone, I might even be able to call you remotely normal, and Bakura, well.... You're a FRIEND now" Yami said, annoyed of the constant bickering, just then a knock was heard. Yami tensed.

"I'll get it, you stay n here while I explain to Yugi" Seto said.

When he walked through the doors, he heard Yugi's muffled voice, then it was silent, and suddenly the doors burst open, and a tall man, who looked like Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist (only chubbier) strode through. "Oh my god, Yami!" He said, pulling a confused Yami into a tight hug, " and you guys!" he said turning to Marik and Bakura, "I can't-" he stopped when a beeping from his watch interrupted him."HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, "I'M FUCKING LATE! Seto, take them home" he said before running out.

"Sorry about that" Seto said.

"Who WAS that?" Marik asked.

"That was Yugi" Seto replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"That isn't what Yugi normally looks like, you see his job-" Seto had said in the car before being interrupted, "oh we're here, bye"

"Well this is great" said Bakura " Yugi has let himself go, I can't just imagine what happened to Ryou"

"Shut up" Yami said, getting a blanket from the nearest closet, the house was a modern style, it was big and spacious. Nothing like the turtle shop though. They made their way through the house towards what looked like an empty guest room.

"Poor pharaoh" he heard Marik say. "his hikari just crushed him, literally" he heard Bakura snicker.

"He's so different" Yami thought, "was it even him?"

* * *

In the morning the Yamis were woken by Ryou and Maliks voices,

"YUGI GET UP" Malik shouted.

"HONEY!" Marik shouted, running downstairs, he pulled Malik into a tight hug, "you look the same," he said, looking Malik up and down.

"And so do you" Bakura said, coming down, looking at Ryou.

"First, OH MY RA, YOU GUYS ARE IN YUGI'S HOUSE, second, of course we look the same, why wouldn't we?" Malik said after he and Ryou had recovered. Yami had just come down.

"Um, you guys don't have to be nice, just admit the king of the games has let himself go, oh and how old are you guys now?" Bakura said

"22, and WHAT?" Ryou said.

"Wow, Yugi, tsk tsk" Marik said to himself.

"Wait, Ryou, I think they saw him as, Gulyik" Malik said, his face was red, before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"ARE-YOU TELLING MY- YUGI CAME TO YOU LOOKING LIKE THAT? AFTER 4- YEARS?" Ryou said in between laughs, tears streaming out.

"What are you talking about?" all three yamis asked.

"Well Yugis job-" Ryou started, before a shout was heard.

"HEY SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP" Yugi shouted from upstairs.

Ryou grew a little pale, "he was hurt" he confirmed with Malik. "Ok guys, to explain what we are talking about with Yugi's situation, Malik get the bucket, we are going to wake him up, " he said.

"Can one of you guys hold this?" Malik said returning with a bucket full of ice cold water, he handed Yami a roll of ace bandage,"oh and don't worry," he whispered to Yami, "He hasn't changed"

Yami inwardly perked up, but doubt still flooded his mind. He watched as Malik and Ryou walked quietly upstairs.

"I'll get a kick out of this" Bakura said.

The sound of pouring water, a shout, and running feet was heard, Ryou and Malik came racing downstairs, dodging the metal bucket flying towards them.

"Hey you guys better-" Yugi stopped, Yugi, Yami's Aibou, untouched, other than a slight height change and a more muscled body. "Oh my god, I forgot." it was then Yami noticed the bruises all over Yugi, his entire ribcage looked swollen and purple.

"Um, can anyone tell me what's going on?" Marik said.

"Oh, sorry," Ryou said, who had taken the ace bandage and was now wrapping up Yugi.

"You see, I am an international master of disguise, a spy for the japanese goverment" Yugi explained. "Geez, I majorly embarrassed myself yesterday"

"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Yugi" Yami said.

They were all now sitting on the couch. Ryou had finished bandaging Yugi, and Yugi started work in about 1 hour. Yami had something to tell Yugi, but before he could, Yugi looked at the clock.

"Oh SHIT" Yugi yelled, "Sorry, work" he said, he got up, ran upstairs and a loud sound of cabinets opening and closing was heard.

Ryou and Malik were sitting on the couch, Ryou staring intently at Bakura, every time Bakura moved, Ryou would flinch. Malik looked extremely bored. Marik and Bakura were staring at their hikaris, although everytime Bakura looked, Ryou looked away.

"Why do you keep flinching?" Bakura asked.

"Because of this" Ryou snapped, pulling up the long sleeved shirt on his left arm, a huge scar was seen. "My dad thinks I'm a cutter and put me in a GROUP since battle city"

Bakura's eyes widened, he had forgotten, "I'm sorry Ryou, I didn't-"

"It's FINE" Ryou said, pulling his shirt down.

The sound of padding feet met their ears and a man who looked like Lyman Banner from Yugioh GX walked down. "Hey guys" Yugi said, "do I look like a casual teenage intern?"

"Yup" Ryou said, "make your glasses a little crooked"

After Yugi adjusted his glasses, he walked over to Yami, "would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"y-yeah" Yami said.

"Oh, and Yugi" Malik said, before Yugi and Yami walked out, "don't get hurt"

"Don't I always?" Yugi smiled and he and Yami walked out.

* * *

"Yugi" Yami said, as they got into a car.

"Yes Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, I-" Yami started before a scream was heard. They turned to see a man with a huge gun running towards the car.

"SHIT" Yugi screamed, he ran out of the car, went to the other side, where Yami was getting out, and hid Yami behind a crate nearby. "Don't wait up"

Yami watched as Yugi ran off, and for probably an hour or so he sat there. Then a figure appeared out of the darkness, it was Yugi, he clutched his side, it was gushing blood. "Yugi!" Yami said, "Yugi don't die, Yugi, I meant to tell you but, I love you"

"Ya-mi" Yugi said, he coughed, and his eyes went blank.

"Aibouuuuuuu" Yami screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami woke with a start, he looked up, at a pale white sky.

'have i been dreaming?' he thought, he looked around, he was in the afterlife, but what had that meant? Yami sat up and saw Marik and Bakura lying on two other beds beside him. Their faces and expressions pained.

"Ah, pharaoh you are awake" a voice said. Yami looked over to see Isis.

"Yes, I had a most...terrifying dream" he replied.

"It might have been that drink at the banquet last night, you seem to have had one too many" Isis replied.

'was it all a dream then?' Yami thought, he did remember now, but that seemed like months ago compared to this dream. If he was dreaming however, his aibou was still alive, and un-injured. Yami broke into a smile at that thought.

"Man, my head kills" Bakura said, he opened his eyes, and then covered them with his arm to shield them from the daylight. He sat up, uncovered his eyes, and blinked to adjust to the light.

"Isis, may I please have a moment alone" Yami asked, Isis dismissed herself and left. Yami then turned to Bakura. "Did you have a very realistic dream last night?" He asked.

"Yea, us three saw our hikaris again, and yours died..." Bakura said, "but why are we back? I mean...Oh man was that all really just a dream? It was that drink? Right? That dumb wench kept flirting with us and kept filling it up!"

Marik then started to awaken, he and Bakura explained the situation, and the three sat, pondering the situation. It was finally Marik who broke the silence.

"Well I still miss them" He said, his eyes had a glint of mischieve in them, he and Bakura exchanged another look. "Hey Yami, I say we check up on the millenium items..."

Yami caught on, smiled, and the three went to the treasure room, and gathered them. After Yami had come back to the afterlife, he had demanded all items kept safe. He, Bakura, and Marik grabbed all, and tried to think of what to do.

"We-ll, it seemed like a good idea" Marik said, not knowing what they could do.

"Yes, and it did SOO much" Bakura spat back sarcasticely.

Yami was inspecting the puzzle, when he realized a piece was missing, "it's not here." he said, getting on his hands and knees. Marik and Bakura helped, but there was no sign of the missing piece. Yami panicked, he felt incomplete without it. They spent the next hour searching. Finally with no luck they went to the kitchen to eat. There was Anzu, in all her wench glory, trying to impress them.

"Hello Yami! Look at this beautiful piece I found, I was wondering if I should make it a necklace, it's a little dull, but it's very suitable for me, right?" She held up the missing piece.

Yami's eyes widened and he snatched the piece from her hand, he then started running to the treasure room, he was panting when he got there but didn't waste any time, he found the puzzle, and was about to put it in when

"You ARE going to wait for us aren't you pharaoh?" A panting, pissed Bakura said.

"Yea, I believe we do get some say, it is OUR hikaris" Marik said, gathering the others.

Yami smiled, they had come to be his closest friends. "Okay" he said, "on the count of three, ONE"

"TWO" said Bakura

"THREE" said Marik, and with that, Yami put the puzzle piece in.


End file.
